Doce palabras en Soledad
by Yessica Akiri
Summary: Los pensamientos de Sirius Black en su primera navidad en Azkaban, Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Reloj

_**Hola aquí les traigo una nueva historia de HP, espero que les guste y le den la oportunidad, El personaje principal y el único es mi favorito, Sirius Black, la historia son solo los pensamientos del personaje.**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Reloj**_

Recordaba cada hora en Hogwarts, cada detención, cada segundo con sus amigos. Aun se recordaba mirando el reloj para salir de detención o de su castigo y poder hacer bromas de nuevo, pero en especial a los Slytherins.

Aun no se explicaba que era lo que había pasado en que momento Pete, Colagusano, su "Amigo", en qué momento se había vuelto en su contra, aun recordaba cada hora y nada absolutamente nada que explicara lo que hizo, los que les hizo era amigos o por lo menos él lo consideraba de esa forma, pero aun así cada hora y momento vivido había valido la pena.

Porque ni mil horas borrarían a Cornamenta, Canuto, Colagusano y Lunático. Los merodeadores de Hogwarts….. Pero ahora solo quedaban los recuerdos de las horas vividas con los mejores amigos que pudo tener, pensaba en todos: en James con su pequeño hijo que no conocería a sus padre, En Remus al cual había dejado solo cuando lo necesito y ahora se enfrentaría solo a sus terribles transformaciones, en Peter que había huido, en el cobarde en que se había convertido y en el mismo Sirius Black, un maldito Black.

¿Que quedaba ya de los merodeadores?..."Nada"

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer **_

_**Yesica A. **_


	2. Amistad

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo dos espero que les guste**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**Amistad**_

Amistad, eso era lo que mejor había aprendido con sus amigos y amistad sobre todo, a pesar de la condición de Remus siguieron siendo amigos como si nada hubiera pasado, aun recordaba el día en que descubrieron que Remus era un licántropo.

_**/flashback/**_

-De verdad crees eso James-. Dijo Sirius mirando la puerta por donde habían salido Peter y Remus.

-No hay otra explicación Sirius-. Contesto James mirando a su amigo.- No quisiera admitirlo pero que otra cosa explica sus desapariciones mensuales y justo en luna llena.-

-Tienes razón, ¿deberíamos hablar con él?-. Dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie frente a la cama donde estaba sentado James.

-Si no, no los ha dicho es por algo-. Contesto James.

-Tal vez cree que lo rechazaremos-. Dijo Sirius, James lo miro ofendido.

-De verdad cree que somos tan superficiales-. Dijo James indignado, Sirius solo se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos a hablar con el-. Dijo James en tono firme y ambos salieron de la habitación, directo a la biblioteca donde se encontraba Remus y Peter. Al llegar se sentaron frente a los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-. Dijo Remus al sentir que lo observaba, Sirius y James miraron al redor y contestaron.

-Sabemos tu secreto-. Dijeron ambos, Remus solo los miro horrorizado.

_**/ Fin flashback/**_

Sin saber que a partir de eso momento surgiría una gran amistad que fue sincera por lo menos, de parte de la mayoría de ellos. Bueno quizá Peter no era tan sincero como ellos, en que momento tuvo la brillante idea de olvidar quien era su amigo, sin querer el traidor fue el. El que olvido lo que se suponían que eran. _**¨El traidor¨ fue el….**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer, dejen su opinión**_

_**By: Yesica A.**_


	3. El chico de los Antojos

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo dos espero que les guste**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**El chico de los anteojos**_

_**El chico de los anteojos**_, fue el amigo que nunca fallo, el que siempre estuvo ahí, el que cuando su familia lo abandono él siempre estuvo ahí con las puertas de su casa abiertas a quien fuera, pero en especial a él.

El chico que se convirtió en el hermano que perdió cuando el decidió que era mejor seguir a su familia que algo mejor, el que lo cambio por el título de un mortifago pero que a pesar de todo lo siguió queriendo y preocupándose por el pequeño Regulus.

James, su hermano, su amigo, el confió en él y a pesar de todo el fallo, si tal vez él no lo mato ni lo traiciono pero por él y por no confiar en Remus y confiar en la persona equivoca murió, pero eso sí, murió dando la vida por la única mujer a la que amo y a su pequeño hijo, al pequeño Harry.

Su amigo su hermano fue valiente hasta el final, y como quisiera estar el en su lugar.

Como quisiera ser el, el que hubiera muerto.

_**El chico de los anteojos**_, el que nunca fallo y el único que murió. Pero para él seguía tan vivo como siempre pero solo con un pensamiento acompañándolo: ¨_**Perdón Cornamenta y Lily, Perdón Harry y Remus las personas a quienes le falle**_¨, y el odio y el deseo de venganza que sentía por Peter.

Los dementores no le afectaban, porque a pesar de ser inocente, no era un pensamiento agradable para nada agradable.

Solo era un pensamiento que torturaba y que mataba lenta y dolorosamente.

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer, dejen su opinión**_

_**By: Yesica A.**_


	4. Niñez

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo 4 espero que les guste**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**Niñez**_

Tal vez todos creían que al ser un Black, con ese importante apellido de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, era feliz, pero nunca fue así.

La vida comenzó a tener sentido cuando conoció a los que fueron sus mejores amigos, cuando es vez de ponerlo en la casa a la que toda la familia había ido, estuvo en la casa que era la vergüenza de la escuela, por lo menos así pensaba su familia.

El creía que se había convertido en la oveja negra de la familia, cuando en realidad se convirtió en la oveja blanca, el única que a pesar de que toda su niñez escucho que la sangre pura era lo mejor y que los muggles eran una vergüenza, fue el único que se atrevió a desafiar a la familia Black y decido no convertirse en un mortifago, eso ¡JAMAS!

Cuando tenía dieciséis años decidió que era mejor irse de casa y no necesito pensar a donde ir, fue tan fácil como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, con los Potter fue más familia esa que la suya propia, ellos los recibieron como otro hijo.

Su niñez no fue la mejor pero por lo menos hubo personas en su vida que hicieron su vida más fácil, más ligera por lo menos mientras estaban en Hogwarts.

En su niñez le dijeron que los sangre ¨sucia¨ era menos que ellos pero nunca los escucho, y ahora daría todo por saber qué es lo que sus padres y hermano dirían al saber que él estaba en azkaban, el porqué, de seguro estarían orgullosos de que su hijo le sirviera a Lord Voldemort o por lo menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

Pero en realidad la vida le había destruido, ese traidor Peter Pettigrew.

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**By: Yesica A.**_


	5. ¿Que si me atrevo a cometer un crimen?

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo 5 espero que les guste**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_**¿Qué si me atrevo a cometer un crimen?**_

_¿Qué si me atrevo a cometer un crimen?, _claro que si matar, matar a ese traidor es lo único que lo mantenía vivo. Ya casi no recordaba los buenos momentos con él, porque la ira cegaba todo eso.

La ira lo motivaba y si algún día, el traidor Peter Pettigrew se ponía frente a él no le importaría para nada cometer el crimen por el que lo enceraron Matarlo, lo que un pudo hacer.

El pequeño Peter lo había vencido, pero algún día lo mataría eso, era una promesa. Cuando se rio de esa forma tan histérica es porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si llorar o gritar y un risa amarga e histérica fue lo único que salió de su garganta.

Los dementores no le afectaban porque lo único que pasaba por su mente era ira, dolor y venganza unas ganas de matar que no se irían jamás, no a menos que matara a Peter. Y sabia, y casi juraba que Remus lo ayudaría a matarlo cuando supiera la verdad.

Tenía tantas ansias de matarlo que era lo único que en este momento lo mantenía vivo.

Ahora era otra pregunta la que le quedaba: ¿Qué quedaba de Sirius Black?

_**Nada… **_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer, espero que les esté gustando esta fic**_

_**By: Yesica A.**_


	6. La misma rutina

_**Hola lamento haber tardado aquí está el capítulo 6**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**La misma rutina**_

Esa dolorosa rutina que tenían los dementores entraban y se robaban toda la felicidad que tenía, o por los menos la poca que le quedaba. Se intentaba aferrar a todos sus recuerdos pero le resultaba imposible.

Pero había recuerdos que los dementores jamás le podrían quitar como el día que sería el día más feliz de su vida, fue el día que conoció a sus amigos, el día que por fin se pudieron transformar en animagos y pudieron acompañar a Remus en sus horribles transformaciones, cuando James le dijo que el seria el padrino del hijo que Lily estaba esperando.

La rutina era horrible, pero mientras pudiera se aferraría a eso recuerdos, si era necesario hasta con su vida.

Pensaba en eso todos los días, ya habían pasado casi dos meses de la muerte de James y Lily y aun cuando estaba deprimido los malditos dementores se las arreglaban por hacerlo sentir peor, ya no había nada de él, en ocasiones cuando la depresión era tanta que solo podía dormir le rogaba por fin morir ya no quería nada solo morir, ya había perdido todo, James estaba muerto, Remus estaba solo pasando mal todas y cada una de sus transformaciones y Peter que el maldito estaba huyendo, pero solo el sabia la verdad.

Pero jamás renunciaría a la poca felicidad que le quedaba y a sus pocos recuerdos que bajaban por su mente dispersos, pero ahí estaban. Ya no importaba nada porque ya nada quedaba solo los recuerdos de la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo y que ya perdió.

Odiaba esa rutina, porque era tan dolorosa que casi podía decir que prefería una sesión de cruciatus a mano de su loca y retorcida prima, que sabía que disfrutaría mucho hacerlo, con tal de verlo sufrir aún más.

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer, comenten…**_

_**By: Yesica**_


	7. Las cerraduras de un corazón herido

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo 7**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_**Las cerraduras de un corazón herido**_

Te preguntas que es estar en azkaban, es estar en el infierno, lo dementores revivían todas tus pesadillas y por instinto creas un capa, una cerradura en tu corazón donde nada entra y nada sale.

No salen los buenos recuerdos, las risas, la gritos de alegría, nada, se queda grabado en el corazón haciendo que una pequeña luz brillara en el fondo del corazón e iluminara los momentos oscuros que vivía en ese momento, pero también los malos momentos lo acompañaban siempre el odio, el rencor, la venganza y la ira tampoco salían se quedaban sellados por esa cerradura que nadie jamás abriría.

Ya no había forma de reír o vivir, ya no había nada, había perdido todo, su familia, sus amigos era todo incluso su familia.

Cuando fue la última vez que vio el sol, la luna o a sus amigos ya no lo recordaba, ya era recuerdos diluidos en su mente.

Pero jamás olvidaría a sus amigos, porque eso era lo único que fue valioso para el en toda su vida, era una luz que ni mi dementores podrían quitar…._¨Era su luz¨_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer, espero les guste**_

_**By: Yesica**_


	8. El miedo y la Pasion por lo correcto

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo 8**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_**El miedo y la Pasión por hacer lo correcto**_

La navidad, de seguro todos festejaban felices y llenos de júbilo, cuando otros no recuperaría nunca es felicidad, esa chispa, esa pasión que movía montañas, la navidad ya le parecía algo tan estúpido y falso, recordaba la navidad del años pasados.

Cuando era feliz y hacia bromas en Hogwarts en compañía de sus amigos, era tan estúpida la felicidad que sienta en aquel entonces cuando no sabía a todo los que se enfrentarían una vez dejando el colegio.

Cuando se unieron a la orden del fénix, todos querían un mundo diferente.

Esa pasión con la que luchaban por lo correcto, lo segó y cuando supo de aquel hombre lobo que les prometía a los de su especie un mundo mejor al pelear con Voldemort, no dudo en pensar que Remus los traicionaría en algún momento, de todas formas él era una bestia también.

Una risa amarga salió de la garganta de Sirius que se encontraba tirado en el fondo de su celda

-Que estupidez-. Murmuro Sirius entre dientes, que estúpido fue en desconfiar de el de su hermano y no pensar que la persona más cobarde de ellos era quien los iba a traicionar.

-Claro siempre el cobarde-. Dijo esta vez en voz alta, el miedo que colagusano siempre tuvo era lo más peligroso, el miedo era el más traicionero.

-¡COLAGUSANO!-. Grito con fuerza, como lo odiaba, la garganta le ardía, como quisiera verlo muerto en ese momento, daría todo por eso.

Como dolía esa culpa como quemaba.

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**By: Yesica A.**_


	9. Travesura Realizada

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo 9 espero que les guste tanto como a mi**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 9:**_

_**Travesura Realizada**_

La mayor travesura hecha fue la suya nadie fue mejor que ellos en Hogwarts, cuando hicieron la mejor travesura de su vida fue cuando se transformaron.

Cuando por primera vez Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano surgieron cuando por primera vez pudieron acompañar a Lunático en la luna llena, cuando dejaron de ser James, Sirius y Peter y fueron solamente un ciervo, un perro y una rata.

Habían sufrido juntos cuando vieron las dolorosas transformaciones de Remus pero también habían reído y jugado juntos, eran felices.

Habían surgido los merodeadores de Hogwarts y nadie jamás, podría igualarlos.

Pero siempre había una pequeña línea entre en sueño y la realidad, ahora justo ahora se encontraba en el sueño, que sabía bien en algún momento se transformaría en una pesadilla, pero mientras esos dulce sueños continuaran seria de feliz.

De esa forma Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta viven y ríen de nuevo en su corazón.

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Yesica A.**_


	10. La nobleza es un arma de doble filo

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo 10**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 10:**_

_**La nobleza es un arma de doble filo.**_

La nobleza del corazón en ocasiones es una arma de doble filo en algunas ocasiones te ayuda y te libera del dolor, pero en otras en tan fácil perdonar por esa nobleza absurda que es más fácil que te lastimen y el mismo le dejo en claro a Remus que no era una persona de fiar y la nobleza de su corazón lo lastimo.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde has estado?-. Le cuestionó a Remus que entraba a su casa, él había entrado mientras él no estaba.<p>

-¿Disculpa?-. Dijo Remus, quedándose parado en la puerta.

-¿Dónde estuviste Remus?-. Dijo Sirius su voz sonó más cruel y vacía de lo que esperaba.

-Salí a supermercado-. Dijo señalado la bolsa que cargaba bajo el brazo y lupin lo miro dolido.

-¿De verdad crees eso de mí?-. Dijo con voz baja y tenue

-Lo creo-. Dijo Sirius acercándose a el

-Creí que eras mi amigo-. Dijo Remus, sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron de tristeza

-Yo también lo creí-. Dijo Sirius caminando a la puerta donde él seguía parado

-¿Por qué yo?-. Dijo Remus, Sirius saboreo en sus labios la maldad de sus próximas palabras

-Eres un monstruo, no lo olvides-. Dijo Sirius y salió por la puerta, oyó como la bolsa que traía lupin caía al piso y recordó la mirada que le dedico antes de que se marchara.

Pero él sabía que Remus era tan noble que no lo odiaría jamás a pesar del veneno en sus palabras que apostaba habían sido más dolorosas que sus transformaciones, lo iba a perdonar algun dia.

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Yesica A.**_


	11. Dulces en un Calcetin

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo 11**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 11:**_

_**Dulces en un calcetín**_

Eso de poner un calcetín a la orilla de la chimenea en navidad siempre la pareció estúpido, pero cuando conoció a sus amigos en especial a Remus que era mitad muggle, empezó a hacerlo porque él se lo pido, cada navidad al despertar había una barra de chocolate en su bota y la de sus otro amigos acompañada de dulces.

Pero una navidad en el calcetín había solo una barra de chocolate y Remus esta vez le había regalado una foto

_¨así nos recordaras siempre Canuto¨_ dijo james al ver la foto y el solo le sonrio en la foto aparecía el sentado mirando quien sabe qué y a su lado estaba Remus leyendo mientras James jugaba con las snitch y Peter lo miraba con admiración.

Y era verdad lo que dijo ese día James siempre que miraba la foto los recordaba con dolor, ira, culpa y cariño, era el único recuerdo que tenia de cuando era feliz pero sabía que a pesar del dolor siempre los iba a recordar, miro por la ventana y vio la luna llena brillando en lo alto y transformo en canuto, porque de esa forma podría hacerle compañía de una u otra forma a Lunático. Sin saber que muy lejos de ahí un lobo corría por el bosque en busca de algo que comer y que al otro lado muy lejos de ese lobo una rata miraba la luna desde la venta de la casa de sus dueños ahora que se hacía pasar por mascota recordando con algo de culpa lo que había hecho, pero no la suficiente para arrepentirse.

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**By: Yesica A.**_


	12. Final

_**Hola aquí está el capítulo 12 y final**_

_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial navideño "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Capítulo 12:**_

_**La amistad tiene fecha de caducidad y un final.**_

Las amistades tienen un final, la mistad tiene caducidad si no es la muerte es la traición la que acaba la amistad y el cariño fraternal.

Cuando ese final llega se mete de infiltrado y ni siquiera te das cuenta, ahora sus amigos ya no existían los merodeadores habían muerto ya. Ahora la gente los veía diferente ya no eran más lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, ahora eran dos muerto, un asesino y un licántropo, por lo menos para la gente, porque para Sirius era un traidor, un amigo caído en medio de la guerra, un criminal sin crimen y un licántropo que ahora parecía un lobo abandonado.

Ya no eran nada, ahora solo quedan los recuerdos de una amistad que ha encontrado ya su final.

Pero incluso en el final se puede encontrar el principio.

_**Travesura realizada**_

_**Fin**_

_**/0/0/**_

_**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado este fic **_

_**By: Yesica A.**_


End file.
